Parker's Prayer
by Fiyeraba
Summary: Booth eavesdrops on his son's bedtime prayer. Set sometime during Aliens in a Spaceship. B


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Parker's Prayer **

The kitchen clock read 7:00 and the only sound came from the soft crunch as Parker bit into his sandwich. However, when Parker realized that his Dad was merely staring at his food instead of eating it Parker stopped eating as well.

"Aren't you hungry, Daddy?"

His son's voice was so soft, venerable, and innocent. How could he tell his son the truth?

"No, I'm not."

"Why?" Parker asked cursorily.

"It's been a hard day at work," he told his son truthfully.

Parker's face let up. "Did you catch the bad guys?"

Booth frowned and he was almost afraid his voice would fail him if he tried to speak. "I… No… not this time…"

"I thought you always caught the bad guys."

"Most of the time we do, but this time…" Booth trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"But what this time?"

"…I didn't have Dr. Bones to help me."

Parker looked confused. Then after a moment of silence he smiled brightly. "Did she go on vacation?"

Booth shook his head.

Parker frowned.

"Then why, Daddy?"

Booth was silent for a moment. How could he tell his son the truth? How could he tell him that Dr. Bones was buried alive and might not live to see tomorrow? Booth cursed. He wouldn't – couldn't – think like that. He was going to find Temperance and he was going to kill the bastard who did this to her.

"Parker… one of the bad guys… he took Dr. Bones and –"

"What?! Why?!" Parker asked horrified.

"I don't know, bud," Booth told his son sadly.

"You have to find her, Daddy."

Booth felt tears forming in his eyes. "I know, bud. I'm trying, but there is nothing I can do right now. The squints are trying to get a lead…"

A silence spread over them and Parker could see the emptiness in his Dad's eyes.

"Dad?" Parker asked a moment later, "Do you miss Dr. Bones?"

"Yes, I do."

Parker quickly wiped away the single tear that fell from his father's face.

--

The kitchen clock read 8:30 and Booth cursed. A whole hour and half had gone by and he hadn't received one phone call from the squints. He knew they were trying, but it was so frustrating that he couldn't help. He felt useless. Suddenly, a soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

Getting up, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem," the teenage girl told him.

"Alex, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Thanks again for watching Parker tonight. He's getting ready for bed right now."

"No problem. I enjoy watching the little guy."

Booth smiled. "Let me just go tell him good-bye."

Booth quickly walked down the hall and approached the bedroom door quietly. A soft voice reached his ears. He peered into the bedroom through the door left ajar and caught the sight of his son kneeling in front of her bed. Booth smiled tenderly at the sight. He had taught him that. He stopped in front of the door and peeked inside.

--

"Dear Lord," Parker began. "My Daddy is very upset and he misses Dr. Bones very much."

Booth's heart caught in his throat and he immediately found himself fighting the tears that had been threatening to fall since the moment he had found out about Bones kidnap. He closed his eyes and he suddenly found himself with Cam. He remembered his phone ringing. He remembered the dark and ominous voice that had told him where his Bones was. He remembered how this had only been a few hours ago and how his Bones only had a few hours left to live.

"I have only met Dr. Bones a few times, but I know that I really like her," Parker stated, proudly. "And I think my dad really _really _likes her too."

Booth smiled. He did really _really_ like Bones. Now, he found himself wondering why he had even drawn that stupid line between them in the first place.

"She taught me the names of bones!"

Booth smiled at the memory. He had brought Parker with him to the lab to pick up Bones for dinner. His phone had ringed and he suddenly found himself in an enduring conversation with Cullen. Luckily Bones had found a way (unknowingly) to entertain his son.

"I'm asking you to protect Dr. Bones from the bad guys." Parker paused for a moment. "See, my Daddy is trying very hard to find her, but he is having some trouble because she isn't here to help him. Since, she isn't here… I was wondering if you could help him."

Booth held his breath.

"Just protect her and make sure she will be ok. That would mean a lot. I don't like it when my Daddy is sad…"

Booth heard his son sniff. He sighed.

"I know she's really smart and she would probably be helpful in heaven, but I don't think my Daddy is ready for that…"

That was for sure. If he lost Temperance… God, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"…I don't think I'm ready for that either. Yeah," Parker told himself. "I definitely don't want Dr. Bones to go to heaven. She should stay here because this is where she belongs. Here with my Daddy."

Booth heard his son's voice rise with excitement.

"Maybe when Dr. Bones comes home… she can live here with us. Sometimes I think he is lonely. You know, Dr. Bones is really pretty."

She really was. Booth thought of her so often that the image of her had been drilled into his head forever.

"Dr. Bones is really funny too. Daddy says she doesn't try to be. He says she doesn't know what some things are and that we have to be patient with her." Parker laughed. "But seriously? Who doesn't know who Bert and Ernie are? I think she secretly knows and is just being funny."

Suddenly a tear escaped from Parker's eye and it wasn't one of joy.

"I have been trying not to cry…" Parker continued, his voice cracking. "But I have been thinking. What if I don't get to see Dr. Bones ever again?"

The sound of his son's voice pushed Booth inside the room. He quietly stepped up to his son and crouched down in front of him. Parker turned to his father, his eyes bloodshot and a couple of tears gliding down his face. Booth gathered him in his arms.

"Sssh, it's okay," he whispered as he kissed the top of the little boy's head.

A muffled voice said, "I know you don't like it when I cry. You never wanted me to be sad."

Booth had never wanted anybody to be sad. "I know, but listen to me. I'm going to find Dr. Bones and bring her home."

Parker pulled away and smiled at his dad. "I know. I have faith in you, Daddy."

"Come on it's time for bed."

Booth pulled the sheets and Parker slipped in between them.

"I love you. I'll be back tomorrow. If you need anything… Alex is in the living room."

"K. Goodnight Daddy."

Booth pressed his lips to his son's forehead before wishing him a good night. As he walked back to the door, he listened to the end of his son's prayer.

"I have to go to bed now, but please promise me you'll protect Dr. Bones?"

There was a moment of silence before Booth heard his son's voice again.

"Thank you."

Booth gave his son ten minutes to fall asleep, and then he would leave to go and help the squints. Parker's prayer had given him faith, hope, and love. And even if he wasn't being protected in the hands of God, he would find some way to change fate. Temperance Brennan was going to live. There was no doubt in his mind.

THE END.

Please tell me what you guys thought. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?


End file.
